An Unheralded Babysitter
by The Irish Baroness
Summary: Sachiyo is a bright and responsible second year student who attends Rikkaidai... who would think she needs someone to be with her until her daddy got home? For one, she doesn't think so... but it isn't up to her, apparently.


_I really, really, really enjoy writing about Kirihara Akaya and my OC Kinjo Sachiyo... because, as you've probably figured out... I _am _an OC writer :) _

_Anyway, here's a sort of continuation of _The Demon's Halo _(it would be a good idea to read it if you haven't, already)... enjoy!_

* * *

**An Unheralded Babysitter**

_The Irish Baroness_

(All Standard Disclaimers Apply)

* * *

"You know… staring at your homework won't get it done," Sachiyo told her boyfriend evenly.

Kirihara clenched his teeth and his fingers curled tighter around his pencil causing it to snap in half. "No, but I'm hoping it will burst into flames."

Sachiyo chuckled and settled her chin on her palm. Her violet eyes stared out amusedly across the table at her boyfriend who was shooting daggers at his paper with his eyes. "And then what would you tell the teacher?" she queried.

Kirihara sighed and dropped the two halves of his formally good pencil on the table. Scowling, he crossed his arms across his chest and sunk deeper into his seat. "English is stupid," he grumbled.

"How about this," chuckled Sachiyo, rising from her seat. "Why don't we take a break and I'll make us some snacks?"

Kirihara's green eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Laughing, Sachiyo stepped away from her home's breakfast table and into the kitchen. For the past couple of weeks, since the two of them got together, Kirihara insisted on going to Sachiyo's house after school or tennis practice when there was one (which was practically all the time). He claimed it was to work on homework together… but Sachiyo knew he was worried about her.

Her father was a resident doctor at the local hospital and he worked tiring hours that stretched into the evening and sometimes later. That left Sachiyo home alone, quite alot. Kirihara wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Scouring the contents of their refrigerator, Sachiyo pushed aside random cartons until she gathered her sought after ingredients into her arms. Pushing the appliance door shut with her foot, she dropped the food items on the granite counter. "Do you have anything in particular you'd like to eat?" she asked Kirihara.

"Um…" contemplated Kirihara, getting up to join his girlfriend in the kitchen. "_Anything_, I'm starved."

Sachiyo giggled. "I'm not surprised," she said, prying open cupboards and pulling out bowls.

Kirihara licked his lips and stepped closer to his girlfriend who was busying herself organizing her ingredients and pulling open packages. "But you know what I _would _like, right now?" he asked hoarsely.

Reading his mind, Sachiyo spun around and pressed a wooden spoon against his lips, stopping him from his intentions. "Snacking will ruin your appetite," she teased.

"Not cool," Kirihara mumbled against the spoon.

Sachiyo laughed and pulled away the spoon to give her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "There, you happy?"

"Hardly."

Sachiyo resisted his grip as Kirihara grabbed her arms and brought down his lips hard on hers. Smirking into the kiss, the demon tennis player snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist as she leaned into him, pulling her closer. Sachiyo reluctantly melted into the kiss and gave into her boyfriend's whims.

She gave a small gasp when she felt his tongue trail across her bottom lip. As a reflex to the unexpected action, Sachiyo parted her lips slightly, allowing Kirihara's tongue to venture inside. His probing tongue was a welcome invader that sent chills to shoot up Sachiyo's spine.

Seemingly satisfied, Kirihara broke away, his green eyes boring into Sachiyo's half-lidded daze. "You're yummy," he drawled.

"You're trouble," breathed Sachiyo, grabbing for a sense of reality to stop her spinning head.

"And hungry," Kirihara happily informed her, releasing her from his grip and steadying her in front of her gathered ingredients.

Sachiyo hesitated as her eyes darted over her assembled ingredients, trying to remember what she was doing before Kirihara attacked her. Leaning against the counter, Kirihara watched his flustered girlfriend amusedly, relishing her flushed cheeks and her gaping mouth. Sachiyo was too easy to work up.

---

"And that's it," Sachiyo announced happily, slamming her school book closed.

Kirihara's green eyes darted across his books that were sprawled across Sachiyo's table. Biting his lips, he was looking for another reason to stay. Sachiyo's dad wasn't home yet and it was well past dinner. Even the sun was gone, leaving the neighborhood in late dusk, dimly illuminated by the rows of streetlights lining the street.

Sachiyo recognized the conflicted look in her boyfriend's eyes and sighed. "Akaya-kun, you need to go home."

"But Sachi-chan," whined Kirihara, holding his English homework up for Sachiyo to see, "I don't think I did my English homework right. Can you check it?"

Sachiyo sighed. "We checked your homework over _twice_."

"Uh… third time's the charm?"

Sachiyo rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, several books gathered in her arms. Walking around the table, she leaned over to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's head. "Come on, Aka-chan, you need to get home. You're parents will be worried if you're out so late," she cooed.

Kirihara stared beseechingly up at girlfriend. "My mom doesn't care," he insisted, "Honestly! Let me stay. At least until your Otousan gets home."

"But that could be really late," argued Sachiyo. "Sometimes he's away until _morning_."

Kirihara stuck out his bottom lip stubbornly and silently declared himself rooted to his seat. Pulling her books out of Sachiyo's arms, he slid them unto the table and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Sachiyo tensed up when Kirihara nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, but she soon relaxed into his reassuring grip around her waist.

"Why is your Otousan always late, anyway?" he questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"He's a really important doctor at his hospital," explained Sachiyo. "And he likes to be involved with his patients. He's a very dedicated and loving man."

Kirihara kissed his girlfriend's cheek affectionately. "But he's always leaving you alone," he reasoned.

"I know he hates it. Whenever we're together he does everything he can to make up our time lost. Sometimes, he would take me on trips or we'd eat at nice restaurants, or we'd go to shows."

Kirihara knew better than to bring up Sachiyo's mom. It was a known fact throughout the school that Kinjo Yumi left her husband and daughter when Sachiyo was three-years-old. It was never talked about, though, because such scandalous things were taboo in Rikkai… or anywhere else.

Tightening his grip on his girlfriend, Kirihara began to shower Sachiyo with gentle kisses. "Please, let me stay," he implored, "I don't like it when you're alone."

Sachiyo shifted her head so she could meet her boyfriend's pleading gaze. Her violet eyes narrowed skeptically. "Why are you so keen on not leaving me alone?" she asked him.

Kirihara blinked. "Because I know _I_ don't like it when _I'm _alone."

Sachiyo's heart leapt into her throat and she began to gnaw on the inside of her cheek, beginning to change her mind about kicking her boyfriend out… sighing in defeat, she kissed her boyfriend's head. "Alright," she told him, "you can stay."

"Good!" cheered Kirihara. "Now… I think my favorite show's on. Let's watch it together!"

Sachiyo laughed as she was gently forced off her boyfriend's lap, all while his arms were still wrapped possessively around her. She was still in his embrace as the two of them stumbled into the living room. Finally reaching the plush sofa, the two of them collapsed unto it, a knot of tangled limbs since Kirihara refused to let go of his girlfriend.

Squirming out of Kirihara's grasp, Sachiyo compromised by laying up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Settling deeper into the sofa cushions, Kirihara held the remote in one hand and draped his other arm around his girlfriend.

"You know," piped up Sachiyo half-way through Kirihara's show. "I'm too old for a babysitter."

Kirihara's gaze flickered from the glowing television set to his half-asleep girlfriend. Smirking, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "That's too bad, _baby_, because I'm at your house and I'm sitting… so…"

Sachiyo rolled her eyes. "Babysitters usually get something in return," she pointed out.

Kirihara placed a finger under Sachiyo's chin and tilted her face upwards so their lips were a breath away from each other. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he whispered, crossing the distance between their mouths.

Sachiyo pulled away, earning a subtle pout from her boyfriend. "Well…" she said thoughtfully, "I guess having a 'babysitter' isn't _too _bad. How often are you available to come by?"

Kirihara grinned. "Anytime, baby. Just call me whenever you're lonely. My rate is reasonable… includes lots of kisses."

Sachiyo leaned forward to rest her forehead against Kirihara's brows. "Sounds good."

* * *

_Hmmm... I think perhaps Kirihara was slightly OOC... you be the judge. _

_Never fear, loyal readers (if I'm lucky to have any)! I'm _still _working on _New Beginnings_. In fact, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, as we speak. Jessie has a new nickname for Kikumaru... I think it's kind of cute... you'll just have to wait and see what it is!_

_Thanks for reading and reviews are _always _welcome!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


End file.
